Chapter 64
The Final Days Of School Life That The Two Of Them Will Spend Together.... is the 64th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Masaru confesses his feelings to Sakura, but is bluntly rejected for the 200th time. It is then revealed that it is the graduation ceremony for the third year students. Also, the result for the 2nd year students is out and Misaki was placed 2nd overall, losing to Takumi. She glares at Takumi when he arrives, and the two start to bicker, letting other students to wonder that if they wouldn’t have revealed about their relationship themselves, then no one would have known. Elsewhere, The Moron Trio are happy and satisfied by their result, with Naoya getting the 230th place, Ryūnosuke getting the 146th place and Ikuto getting the 109th place. But their happiness is short termed when they hear Shōichirō asking Sōtarō if he already knew about the the fact that Misaki is going out with Takumi. It seems that they didn’t knew about it, and upon hearing it, they rush to Maid Latte, sobbing. While they discuss among themselves if they should ask Misaki, they are interrupted by Maki, who claims to have come there for learning, especially from Misaki. The Moron Trio are still frustrated, and on Maki’s advice that they should say what they want to say, the three of them decide to talk to Misaki. At first, Naoya makes his appearance, asking Misaki to be only “his” maid. Misaki simply brushes him off, but is interrupted by entry no. 2, Ikuto, who requests the same. Misaki is most surprised at Ryūnosuke’s appearance, who went to the extent of taking off his shirt. Later when they calm down, Misaki serves them their soda, and also tells them that she does not belong to anybody. When she is about to leave, Naoya asks her about what is she after stepping out of Maid Latte, to which she replies that it is a secret, mesmerizing them. They suddenly forget about their grief and decide to protect Misaki’s secret. Maki is impressed by this, stating that Misaki is getting used to dealing with all kinds of people. He then decides to leave, and on the counter, he praises Misaki for her attitude towards her job. However, Misaki is startled when he says, “I hope you will not get distraught by a sudden moment of emotions and continue to work here peacefully”. Outside the shop, Maki speaks to himself that he shouldn’t have said his true feelings, because he was instructed not to do so. At Miyabigaoka, some students are excited and are awaiting the arrival of the ‘tragic hero’. Tora calms them down, and asks them to get along with “Usui Takumi”. Back at Seika, everyone, especially Shōichirō, is surprised when Misaki tells them that Takumi is transferring to Miyabigaoka from today. Everyone gathers at the gate to bid him goodbye, much to his surprise. Misaki tells him that wishing a proper goodbye before leaving is the proper thing to do. Takumi laughs at this, and then says that he isn’t familiar with any heart wrenching way of saying goodbye, however there is only one thing that comes to his mind. Saying this, he kisses Misaki in front of all the students, leaving everyone shocked. He then states that Misaki is ‘his’. An irritated and annoyed Hinata cuts him short, and the two of them start to bicker over the fact about who is more familiar with Misaki’s cuteness. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters